Te quise olvidar
by Yuhime Aiko Uchiha
Summary: un InuKag 4 años han pasado desde que Naraku murió, Inuyasha decide, Kagome se va "Te quise olvidar...pero no pude"
1. El Adiós

_Ola, este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha espero les guste_

_aviso altiro que es un Inuyasha X Kagome y que se odia a Kikyo =P y que ninguno de estos personajes lamentablemente me pertenecen.  
_

**Te quise olvidar**

**"El adiós"  
**

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que todo había terminado, Naraku había sido derrotado al fin, Miroku quedo libre de su maldición, Sango aunque no pudo recuperar a su hermano Kohaku pudo vengar las muertes de sus amigos, y la gran valiosa joya que tantos problemas habia causado se volvió a unir y quedo bajo la protección de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, si ella habia vuelto para quedarse al lado de su querido Hanyou quien acepto gusto su estancia a su lado, pero aquella niña que habia llegado al sengoku y juro estar siempre a su lado estaba muy triste tanto que no soporto mas y ese día todo termino para ella y para su amado Inuyasha.

_**FLASH BACK**_

- Kagome!!!- gritaba desesperado Inuyasha, que a pesar de sus graves heridas buscaba a la chica entre los escombros- ¿¡donde estas!?-

Inuyasha miraba para todos lados y no la veía, vio a sus amigos que poco a poco se incorporaban Miroku con unas cuantas heridas, y Sango ayudándolo mientras lloraba la muerte de su hermano. El hanyou siguió mirando a su alrededor y noto como su medio hermano se marchaba al igual que Koga, vio a Kirara ayudando a Shippo y por fin la vio entre unas rocas, salto y corrió lo mas rápido que puso ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía su cuerpo, cuando llego a su lado la tomo.

- despierta por favor- decía este acariciando su rostro

- inu…inuyasha- dijo la joven miko – estoy cansada-

- duerme pequeña- dijo el hanyou mas tranquilo- yo te llevare-

El grupo de Inuyasha caminaba por el bosque rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cuando llegaron esta les curó las heridas, los días transcurrían y Kagome no despertaba, la anciana Kaede solo les dijo que era por que habia ocupado mucho sus poderes, eso tranquilizo mucho a los chicos. Un día Inuyasha se encontraba a un costado del futón donde se encontraba Kagome como era de costumbre desde que ella se encontraba inconciente.

- este olor es de…- susurro Inuyasha al sentir el aroma de alguien acercarse- kikyo-

Al instante se puso de pie y fue en su busca mientras sus amigos lo miraban preocupado

- fue a ver a la srta. Kikyo- dijo el monje Miroku

- es un tonto, hará sufrir a Kagome- dijo Shippo

- es mejor que vayamos con Kagome- dijo Sango- será mejor estar con ella cuando despierte-

Sango, Miroku y Shippo entraron a la cabaña mientras que un hanyou llegaba al Goshimboku y la encontró, la mujer que una vez le robo el corazón (n/a: declaro ahora que odio a Kikyo y nunca me caerá bien pero para este fic tendré que hacer lo que mas me duele pido disculpas)

- Inuyasha- susurro Kikyo- vengo para quedarme a tu lado-

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no reaccionaba- "_Para quedarse…conmigo"-_en su mente esas palabras resonaban fuerte y claro, no sabia si sentirse feliz o tal vez triste _"Pero… ¿en verdad quiero estar a su lado?, yo amo a Kagome pero…a Kikyo le debo mi vida"_(n/a: tonto ¬¬), ante este ultimo pensamiento bajo la cabeza

- ¿enserio?- articuló Inuyasha con algo de nerviosismo

- si- se limito a decir ella

Por otro lado Kagome despertaba y vio a sus amigos a los cuales sonrió alegremente

- ¡¡chicos!!- dijo mientras se sentaba

- ¡¡¡¡despertaste!!!!- grito Shippo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su madre

- si- dijo ella mirando a su alrededor como buscando a alguien- y donde esta Inuyasha?-

Sango no sabia que decir, Miroku desvió la miraba y Shippo solo se limito a suspirar, justo en el momento que Kagome iba a decir algo llego Inuyasha

- me alegro que despertaras – dijo el sin mirarla a la cara

- que te pasa?- pregunto Kagome, pero se arrepintió al ver que detrás de el entraba Kikyo- Kikyo-

- ¿como estas? – pregunto ella- me vengo a quedar-

Todos alzaron la vista sorprendidos y molestos a la vez pero cuando voltearon a ver a Inuyasha notaron que el no estaba para nada alegre y mucho menos Kagome quien solo se puso de pie y susurro

- Pues me alegro- Inuyasha la miro al asustado- así Inuyasha estará bien cuidado- esto último fue como un balde de agua fría para todos mucho más para Inuyasha

_- Kagome- _susurro Inuyasha

- Pues ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas- será mejor que me vaya-

- ¡¡¡Que!!!- gritaron sus amigos excepción Kikyo e Inuyasha (n/a: era obvio que Kikyo no ¬¬)

- No me dejes kagomesita- dijo Shippo llorando- ¡¡¡perro tonto es tu culpa!!!-

- No es su culpa- dijo Kagome abrazando a todos menos al Hanyou y a la sacerdotisa- es mejor así-

- Ella tiene razón- todos voltearon a ver a Inuyasha (n/a: lindo pero tonto ¿cierto?) – es mejor así-

Kagome sintió su corazón romperse, Inuyasha se sintió morir, no se dirigieron palabra alguna ni siquiera una mirada, tan solo un silencioso adiós.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Desde ese día que no habia podido olvidarla, tanto la amo y la sigue amando y solo por una promesa no pudo ser feliz con ella y tubo que verla caer por ese pozo que nunca se abrió para que su corazón y el de ella fueran uno como siempre debió ser.

**Mientras en la época actual.**

Una chica de cabellos azabaches miraba con una nostalgia tremenda aquel árbol que un día como hoy lo conoció aquel chico que con solo una mirada le habia robado el corazón, ese día que cumplió 15 años y que lo vio dormir tan sereno o al menos eso le pareció a ella, cuanto lo extrañaba, nunca pudo ser feliz con alguien siempre su corazón le repetía _"tu sigues amando a Inuyasha…no al chico que tienes en frente"_, y así fue por 4 años y ahora recién cumpliendo 19 años sigo sintiendo este amor por ti.

La chica comenzó a llorar y cayo arrodillada en frente del árbol sagrado _"nunca te olvidare…mi amado Inuyasha"._

_Bien... fin desl capítulo espero les haya gustado espero reviews con sus criticas_

_cuidense bye_

_..--Katherin S. Potter--..  
_


	2. Tan solo una vez más

**Te quise olvidar**

**"Tan solo una vez más"**

Los primeros rayos del sol se adentraban por la ventana de la habitación de la joven miko del futuro, quien se encontraba recostada en su cama sin prestarle atención a su despertador que le daba aviso de que llegaría tarde a la Universidad, pero a ella no le importó lo dejó sonar.

- hoy no ire- dijo mientras lentamente lo apagaba- no me encuentro con ánimos-

Ayer se habían cumplido los 4 años desde que no lo veía y lloró tanto durante la noche que hoy no tenía fuerzas. Su madre entró a su habitación y la vio recostada y con su cara muy triste, eso ya era muy común en su hija, desde aquel día que ya no sonreía.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Kagome salía del pozo mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro, ella sabía que nunca podría volver a cruzar el pozo pero eso ya no le importaba, su amado Inuyasha ya no estaría a su lado, él había escogido a Kikyo; sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la entrada de su casa y antes de abrir la puerta se encontró con la cara de su madre quien la mirada con preocupación, solo reaccionó a lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar.

- hija – susurro su madre

- Inuyasha la escogió a ella- se limitó a decir Kagome, mientras lloraba, su hermano y su abuelo solo la miraron tristes.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Su madre se sentó a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello, no habían palabras que en ese momento servirían para que el sufrimiento de Kagome disminuyera solo pudo callar y consolar a su hija.

**EN EL SENGOKU**

Kikyo se encontraba abrazada por Inuyasha muy sonriente, mientras que este solo podía ver el lago pensando en su querida Kagome.

- Inuyasha ¿que te sucede?- preguntó Kikyo mirándolo, este solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicándole que nada le sucedía.

Sus amigos ya casi ni le hablaban, lo odiaban por lo que habia echo, hasta el mismo se odiaba, durante todo este tiempo trato de olvidarla, pero no pudo, cada vez que lo intentaba lo único que lograba era enamorarse más de ella, tener a Kikyo al lado era una tortura (n/a: para cualquiera lo es xD), verla a los ojos, esos ojos chocolates que le recordaban a ella a la dueña de su corazón.

No lo soportaba más, dejó a Kikyo sentada cerca del lago y el se fue caminando sin rumbo, ella solo lo miraba irse, ella sabia que nunca tendría su corazón, a pesar de todo ella nunca lo tubo.

Camino largo rato hasta que sin quererlo llego al Goshimboku

- Aquí te conocí pequeña mía- dijo al aire mirando melancólicamente aquel árbol que tantas desgracias y a la vez tanta dicha trajo- aquí fui libre gracias a ti, aquí vi por primera vez aquellos ojos que me cautivaron, me gustaría tenerte frente a mi y poder pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice -

**EN LA ÉPOCA ACTUAL**

Kagome se habia levantado, duchado, vestido y desayunado, inconcientemente había caminado hacia el Goshimboku y lo miró, lo acarició y sonrió como hace ya mucho no hacia, y una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

- Tantas lágrimas derramé en frente de este árbol- susurro- tanto sufrimiento, pero a la vez tantas alegrías tuve junto a ti, la mayor fue cuando lo conocí cuando con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos me enamoré de el, me gustaría tenerte en frente de mi para decirte cuanto te amo y que nunca deje de hacerlo-

**AMBAS ÉPOCAS **(n/a: me explico, en amabas épocas ocurre lo mismo solo que con inu en una y Kag en otra)

- Tan solo poder verte una vez más…-decían al unísono colocando su mano en la corteza del árbol- tan solo una vez más -

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**continuará...**_


	3. Frente a frente

**Te quise olvidar**

**"Frente a Frente"**

Al instante en que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas una brisa hizo posible que aquellas palabras llenas de sentimientos llegaran al oído del otro.

**EN EL SENGOKU**

_- Tan solo verte una vez más… tan solo una vez más_- esas palabras llegaron como un susurro a los oídos de Inuyasha, lo que hizo que su piel se erizara y que sus ojos mostraran sorpresa, aquella dulce voz que tanto amaba la había escuchado, no podía ser mentira ella le estaba hablando y quería verlo, pero miro a su alrededor y no la vio, estaba alucinando fue solo el viento, lamentablemente fue solo eso

_- Kagome_ – susurro tristemente

**EN LA ÉPOCA ACTUAL**

_- Tan solo verte una vez más…tan solo una vez más- _Ella observó enseguida a su alrededor, estaba segura que lo escuchó, esa voz tan varonil que tanto amaba que decía que quería verla, pero por más que busco no lo vio, estaba soñando de nuevo.

_- Inuyasha –_ susurro, pero en ese mismo instante una luz la envolvió, ella solo pudo alzar la vista y ver como el templo Higurashi desaparecía frente a sus ojos para que en un parpadeo viera un hermoso bosque de verde césped y árboles gigantescos, no lo podía creer se encontraba en el sengoku, a orillas del pozo. – no es posible…no puede ser-

Mientras en otro lado del Sengoku un joven hanyou de plateada cabellera no pudo aguantar aquellas lágrimas que contuvo todos estos años, tan solo quería verla y decirle que siempre la amó y que lo perdonara pero pensaba que era imposible, hasta que ese dulce olor que tanto le gustaba llego hasta su desarrollado olfato, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió y saltó hasta que llegó y hay estaba de pie junto al pozo con la mirada sorprendida mientras observaba el lugar, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

_- no puede ser…eh vuelto al sengoku- _pensaba mirando el lugar sin percatarse que era observada, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ambos solo se miraban, no decían nada tampoco se movían, solo compartían aquel sentimiento de extrañeza por lo ocurrido, ambos sabían que era totalmente imposible aquello, el pozo estaba sellado no habia manera de cruzarlo y mucho menos existía otro método de viajar entre las épocas.

- Inuyasha – dijo ella casi en un susurro, pensando que al decir su nombre despertaría de aquel sueño, pero se dio cuenta de que era una hermosa verdad.

- Kagome- dijo el en respuesta, su cabeza no trabajaba no sabia que decir, la tenia en frente dispuesta a escucharlo pero lo único que pudo decir fue su nombre.

Pasaron así un tiempo, la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos y el silencio era participe de aquel juego de miradas entre ambos jóvenes, pero en ese instante un leve olor a sal llego a la nariz del joven hanyou haciendolo despertar de aquel sueño y se percato que la joven miko estaba llorando, pero al darse cuenta ella ya estaba corriendo a sus brazos, el solo le correspondió, se mantuvieron largo rato así, ninguno se quiso separar estaban bien así, sentían que si se soltaban uno de ellos desaparecería y volverían a separarse, pero el chico tomo valor y se separó y lo único que articulo fue.

- perdóname- Inuyasha lo dijo, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kagome, pero no hablo tan solo lo miro a los ojos y se quedaron frente a frente.

-

-

-

-

-

-

continuará...


	4. Te quise Olvidar

**Te quise olvidar**

Estaban frente a frente sin decirse nada, Kagome procesaba las palabras dichas por Inuyasha – Perdóname- de que se disculpaba si ella sabía que el amaba a otra y eso la ponía muy triste.

- ¿Por qué Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome - ¿Por qué me pides perdón? –

- Por dejarte ir – respondió el mirándola a los ojos

_**Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte  
Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte  
Era tan hermosa perfecta buena amante  
Que no dudé un minuto con ella enredarme  
Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío  
Respirando el mismo aire que no llenaba este vacío sin final.**_

- pero…-iba a decir Kagome pero Inuyasha la detuvo

- Déjame hablar por favor – Inuyasha tomo aire y siguió- por más que intente olvidar ese sentimiento que me ataba a ti, olvidar que te amaba tanto me fue imposible, ese día que te vi irte mi corazón se fue contigo Kagome…acepte quedarme con Kikyo porque mi vida le pertenecía, pero sabes me equivoque, porque además de que mi corazón era tuyo, yo sin ti…no podía vivir mi amada Kagome

- Inuyasha – pronuncio ella "_el me amaba…el siempre me amó" pensó_

_**Te quise olvidar tus besos borrar  
Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad  
Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía  
Que absurdo y que tonto pensar que  
Con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar**_

- Pensé que estando todo este tiempo con Kikyo podía olvidarte…pero sabes no fue posible cada vez que estuve con ella solo pude verte a ti, cuando la besaba me imaginaba que era a ti a la que le entregaba mis labios, mi cuerpo- decía Inuyasha mientras su voz se quebraba – fui un tonto al pensar que con otra te iba a olvidar…mi pequeña Kagome-

_**Aún no se porque te fuiste de mi lado  
Aún lloro tu partida como un niño abandonado  
Han sido noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto  
Y no encuentro mas que un alma hecha a pedazos (no soy nada sin ti)  
Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez  
Quiero abrigarme en tu piel  
Y contigo amanecer de nuevo**_

_**Te quise olvidar tus besos borrar  
Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad  
Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía  
Que absurdo y que tonto pensar que  
Con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar**_

- Kagome, perdóname nunca debí haberte dejado ir – continuó mientras por su rostro corrían lagrimas, la joven miko no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, tampoco sabia que decir así que tan solo escucho- te extrañe tanto, extrañaba tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus labios tan cálidos, tu manera de cuidarme y de estar a mi lado, hasta tu forma de castigarme extrañaba, esa manía que tenias de decirme abajo – ante este último comentario ambos sonrieron

_**Mientras me entregaba, en ti yo pensaba  
Y es que yo te llevo grabada en mí ser**_

_**Te llevo, te llevo en mí ser ohhh**_

- tu sonrisa era lo que mas extrañaba mi niña- dijo acercandose a ella

- desde que deje esta época – dijo Kagome dando un paso hasta Inuyasha – nunca pude volver a sonreír-

- pues…-comenzó diciendo Inuyasha- vuelve a sonreír por mi-

- claro que si…mi amado hanyou-dijo para terminar siendo atrapada por lo labios de aquel hombre que le habia robado el corazón cuando tan solo era una adolescente.

**_Te quise olvidar tus besos borrar  
Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad  
Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía  
Que absurdo y que tonto pensar que  
Con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar  
Pero yo te quise, Pero yo te quise,  
Yo te quise, yo te quise  
Yo te quise, yo te quise olvidar  
Pero yo te quise  
Yo te quise, yo te quise  
Yo te quise olvidar y tus besos borrar  
Te quise olvidar_**

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, por fin estaban juntos ya nadie podría separarlos, ahora si serian felices.

- ¿Kagome?- la llamó Inuyasha, mientras abrazaba a la miko

- dime…-dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó este separándose de ella para observar su reacción

- …-Kagome no respondía se habia quedado muda por el shock, pero al ver que Inuyasha bajaba sus orejitas en forma de tristeza ella gritó - ¡¡¡Claro que si!!!!

Ambos daban vueltas de felicidad, y cuando se detuvieron Inuyasha la observó y la volvió a besar mientras pensaba... "_Te quise olvidar…pero no pude, por más que lo intente nunca podría hacerlo"_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**FIN**

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Y listo espero les haya gustado pues me inspire de repente, gracias por leer y dejen muchos reviews!!!!_

_les espero bye bye_

_..--Katherin S. Potter--..  
_


End file.
